Girl Talk
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Hermionie's got a little secret, but only Ginny can handle it. But neither can face their problems until something big happens... (sorry femslash fans, you'll have to look elsewhere.)
1. Telling Harry

Girl Talk  
  
**Seeing as this is my third fan fiction I think I shall make some commentary in the beginning. This has been a fun story to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. The title's not really evident yet, but you'll see in the next few chapters. **  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original ideas of Harry Potter, they all belong to Mrs. Rowling. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: Telling Harry  
  
As the Hogwarts Express rumbled across the green and lush landscapes of Britain once again, Harry sighed. It was very nice to be going back where he belonged, somewhere safe. He peeled his eyes from the window to look at his two friends bordering him.  
  
He looked from Hermionie, who'd grown into a very pretty girl; to Ron who'd grown another 2 inches over their summer break.  
  
Then Harry looked at Ginny, who'd challenged Ron to a chess game, she'd done some growing herself, and she had learned how to apply makeup and was now wearing it to every occasion that she could.  
  
Harry sighed again and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Yeah, it was great to be back.'  
  
"Harry!" His thoughts were interrupted by Hermionie who had been off in her own world of studying before. "Harry, are you okay? You seem a little distant."  
  
"I'm fine." He said bluntly before standing up and shaking his hands, which (along with his feet) had fallen asleep. "I think I'll take a little walk around, see some people again."  
  
"Actually, I think I'll come along with you." Hermionie nodded decisively as if to show her determination to herself so that she wouldn't pick up her schoolbooks again.  
  
"Alright." He sauntered out slowly.  
  
She came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, can I say something to you?"  
  
"Sure." He furrowed his brow. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's just that- Well can I talk to you in private?" She nodded at a nearby compartment.  
  
"Sure." He looked at her skeptically.  
  
She giggled, "Harry, of course it's nothing like that." She shook her head smiling, but in her head the gears were turning as she realized that she couldn't tell Harry yet. She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the compartment.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the sight in front of him; it was all that he could do to keep himself from laughing. It was two fourth years, one in Ravenclaw, the other in Gryffindor; both had their hair tousled and were rather occupied. He recognized the Gryffindor as Sam, a rather excitable boy who had politely asked for Harry's autograph in his second year. The girl he didn't know, she was a giggly brunette with sparkling blue-gray eyes, who looked at Harry suggestively. Harry shuddered; he'd have to stop doing the Dursleys' manual labor if it kept putting these ideas in strange girls' heads.  
  
"Hi." The girl looked at him, then at Hermionie as if to ask what on earth he might be doing with her, most people thought that Hermionie locked herself in her room to study in all of her spare time. Hermionie scowled. "Came to have a little fun did you?" The girl threw a flirty smirk Harry's direction, and began to play with her hair. The boy nudged her and eyed Harry with dislike.  
  
"Would you two please leave?" Hermionie asked politely.  
  
Sam said "Sure," and began to get up, but the girl grabbed his hand and wouldn't get up.  
  
Then the girl fixed her eyes firmly on Hermionie smirked, and looked angelically up at Sam. "Sammy? Why do we have to go?" Then she looked back at Hermionie and Harry. "We were here first." She fake-pouted. "Can't they share? I don't mind." Then she roughly pulled him down next to her. She reached up and played with his red-brown hair as he put his arm around her waist. Grinning she eyed Harry, "You've been awfully quiet. Why do you mind us being here?"  
  
"My friend has something to tell me, in private." Harry stressed "in private"; he was tired of this girl's undying cheekiness.  
  
"Oh really?" The girl raised her eyebrows impressed, but obviously unbelieving.  
  
"Come on Rose. Stop bothering them." Sam took the girl's (Harry assumed her name was Rose) hand with the hand that wasn't around her waist.  
  
Rose looked up at Sam, catching his hazel eyes with hers, "Fine, let's find somewhere else." She stretched up and kissed his temple, grinning; Sam eyed Harry and Hermionie uncomfortably and blushed. Rose, giggled, "Come on Sammy. Let's go somewhere where we won't be interrupted." This just caused Sam to blush more. He mumbled something inaudible and pulled her out of the compartment. Rose just giggled more, "Have fun." She gave them a half smile and a wink before departing. They could hear her giggling happily as the couple walked down to find a new compartment.  
  
"That girl bothers me." Hermionie glared down the hallway. "She's so flirty."  
  
"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows at her, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Yeah." She began, but then she saw his face and slightly nudged him, laughing. "Not like that."  
  
"Oh really? Why not?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
"Well you're my friend, and-. Well, you don't think of me like that, do you?" She giggled, knowing that he was kidding around with her.  
  
Her giggle grew more uncomfortable as he walked over to the door and shut it. Then he walked over to where she was sitting, and sat down next to her. "Maybe." He looked into her eyes, then began nuzzling her neck playfully. By now they were both laughing as Hermionie pushed him away. "Oh come on Harry. Let's be serious."  
  
He looked up, a big smile on his face but his eyes looking hurt. "I was being serious."  
  
"Oh really." Hermionie got an idea.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Okay then." She leaned in to him, looking as if she was going to kiss him. She stopped, and waited for him to make the move, her eyes closed. She opened them, hesitantly, "Well Harry, aren't you going to kiss me?" Then she leaned in, looking at his face as he pulled away, and right as he was up against a wall she began to tickle him fiercely.  
  
"Stop! Stop! STOP!" She finally quit. "Fine, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
**I hope that you enjoyed it. Now please review. Thank you all.** 


	2. The Band

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas out of my own head. Thank you, thank you, smiles gratefully at audience, but then realizes there's only like, three people there. Come on, I know you love this story. (At least, I hope you do. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Band  
  
"I, uh, wanted to, uh, tell you." she began, knowing that what she was originally going to tell him wasn't gonna' work.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh, I wanted to start a band, and I was wondering if you played any instruments, do you?" She was practicing her acting skills, and this story was definitely working for her. She managed to look as desperate as possible.  
  
Harry shook his head, she could tell that he was sorry.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nope." He looked really sorry about it. "We could go ask Ron, and Ginny. But, what's with all of the secrecy?"  
  
She already had an answer, she was getting into this. "I didn't want you to laugh or make fun of me or anything, 'cause if you did, everyone else would too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He stood up and walked back into the compartment where Ron had just stolen Ginny's last knight, which was her last piece other than her king. She had to forfeit. "Ha! You loose."  
  
"Well, nice to see that you're such a good sport."  
  
"Well that's what you get when you challenge me."  
  
Harry laughed at this last remark. They both realized that she was there. "Hey Harry." Ron turned around. Ginny just blushed.  
  
"Hey Ron. Ginny." He nodded to both of them. "Have you heard?" He began as Hermionie walked in. "Hermionie wants to start a band."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, go Hermionie. I've been wanting a reason to brush up on my keyboard skills." Ginny looked really excited. "And I know that Ron's secretly been trying to learn to play electric guitar."  
  
Hermionie looked at Ron, impressed. "Oh, so that's why you took that assistant job at your brothers' joke shop. So you guys want to help?"  
  
"Definitely!" "Sure!" They chorused.  
  
"So Harry, are you sure you don't want to join in on the fun?"  
  
Harry looked around, and Hermionie noticed that he mainly had his eyes on Ginny. "I don't have anything that I can do. By the way Hermionie, what do you play?"  
  
"Oh, I want to sing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Then a great thought struck her; in fact she was amazed that she didn't think of it before. "Hey! You could be the male voice, but I've never heard you sing."  
  
"Uh." Harry blushed. "Well. I don't really like to sing."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Alright." He riffled through his head for a song that he could sing. "Okay." He took a deep breath as everyone else took a seat and he prepared to sing his song.  
  
**Oh come on, you knew that I was going to do that to you. Sorry that this is so damn short. I've been trying to make progress on all of my stories. Plus, you don't get to know how Harry sings yet. What kind of author would I be if I didn't take the chance to use a perfectly good cliffhanger. Please review any-who. Chao 4 now, love you all. If you're bored please read my other stories. Thanks to all who've already reviewed. ** 


	3. Wow, What A Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or any of the lyrics to the Matchbox 20 songs. Thanks for not suing me, or what not.  
  
**I apologize to anyone who I might offend by getting these lyrics wrong. **  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Wow, What a Voice  
  
Harry opened his mouth to sing, and nothing came out. He could feel the heat rushing to his face as his voice dwindled to a slight croaking noise.  
  
Hermionie looked embarrassed, but not for her, obviously for his sake. It'd happened to her many times when she was taking voice lessons for the first time.  
  
Ron was laughing; he couldn't believe how funny this was. He'd never seen Harry so nervous before or so bad at anything.  
  
Ginny was obviously concerned. She didn't want him to have to endure this so she smacked her brother. He stopped. "Harry you don't need to do this if you don't want to."  
  
When she said that he only wanted to prove he could. He didn't know why she was suddenly the one that he wanted to impress, but she was. He straightened up, and took all of his courage out, and began to sing:  
  
"Feels like you made a mistake, You made somebody's heart break. But now I have to let you go, I have to let you go.  
  
You left a stain, On every one of my good days. But I am stronger than you know, I have to let you go.  
  
No one's ever turned you over, No one's tried, To ever let you down. Beautiful girl, Bless your heart.  
  
I got a disease, Deep inside me, Makes me, Feel uneasy, baby, I can't live without you, Tell me, What am I supposed to do about it? Keep your distance from me, Don't pay no attention to me, I got a disease."  
  
After this he skipped to his favorite part.  
  
"Well I think that I'm sick, Ya' leave me be while My world is fallin' down on me. You taste like honey honey, Tell me can I be your honey?  
  
Please be strong, Keep tellin' myself That it won't take long,'till, I'm free of my disease. Yeah, free of my disease."  
  
Hermionie felt her jaw drop, "Okay, now you've GOT to be in the band. We could totally use a voice like yours." Harry's mouth widened into a humongous grin, but then he realized that that would be just another thing that the press (namely Rita Skeeter) could twist around. But he was proud of himself nonetheless.  
  
His eyes darted to Ginny, nervousness flooding his being, although he wasn't entirely sure why. Her face was totally devoid of any emotion. She looked up at him, their eyes connecting, and then both of them blushed and looked down.  
  
To keep from looking at Ginny, by now he figured that he hadn't done very well, he looked at Ron. Harry expected to find Ron cracking up at him. Yet when Harry looked, Ron looked like a fish, his mouth hanging so wide that somebody probably could've fit a medium sized toy truck into it, and his eyes were blinking, blink, pause, blink, pause, blink, blink, blink.  
  
Harry couldn't help it, his mouth pulled out into possibly the largest smile that he'd ever given ever (possibly excluding when he got the scrapbook of his parents from Hagrid at the end of his first year.) He was convinced that he could actually feel the tips of his mouth at the edge of his ears.  
  
Finally when he was shaking from his inner laughter, someone broke the tension. The rather round witch who pushed the trolley down the corridor, came right around a bend. "Would any of you care for anything off of the trolley?"  
  
**Hee, hee, okay, who didn't expect that? I mean our Harry here is "Wonder Boy" after all. Yay! Go Harry, Ron's got no brain, well yeah he does, but it's funnier if for right now he doesn't show it. Grins mischievously. "Will Hermionie continue to cover for what she was originally gonna' tell Harry?" "Will "The Band" work out?" and "Will Harry stop being so skeptical?" "Tune in next time to find out. 'Same bat time, same bat place'" ** 


	4. Private Conversations

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know this'll come as a shock to all of you but: I don't own this stuff. sadly. Please read this anyway, and don't sue me?**  
  
Chapter 4: Private Conversations  
  
Hermionie shook her head in surprise. "Huh? Oh yeah, right." She extracted a small purse from one of the many pockets that she'd had added to her robes just for this purpose.  
  
She asked the lady for a few chocolate frogs, and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry also asked for some chocolate frogs (they were a group favorite), and then he asked for four glasses of pumpkin juice. Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment that his friends were paying for him; Ginny just looked to the floor, a light pink coming to contrast with her light brown freckles dashed across her cheeks. "That'll be four galleons and twenty knuts." Hermione and Harry split the cost, two galleons and ten knuts each. Then as the witch walked down the corridor to the next compartment, they handed the food out. Ron and Ginny could only mutter their thanks, and offer to share their home made sandwiches.  
  
After they'd finished their food, the train came to a sudden halt. Harry and Ron (who were sitting next to each other) were thrown forward. The only thing that kept them from landing on the girls who were sitting across from them was their outstretched arms, that slammed around each girl's head. (Harry was across from Ginny, Ron from Hermionie.)  
  
After they'd regained their balance, Harry looked up and saw Ginny's sky blue eyes, still filled with shock and surprise at being so close to Harry. Ron just pushed himself back into his seat, murmuring his quiet apologies. Hermionie blushed and bit her lower lip, then looked into her lap at her folded hands, swallowing to clear the strange lump that'd formed in her throat. Ron glanced over at Harry and Ginny, then flushed with anger that Harry was being so close to his little sister, without moving away. He reached up and grabbed the back of Harry's shirt, and yanked Harry down into the seat. An uncomfortable silence followed. It was finally broken by the loud voice as the conductor spoke to the students. "I'm sorry, a stray cow just got in the way. I'll see that it doesn't happen again." (a/n: Darn British farmers, can't even watch their own cows right, no I'm just kidding, without them, how would this be interesting? Let's continue shall we? Mwahahahahah! why are you looking at me funny, I told you to keep reading! sheesh! People!)  
  
Hermionie, in an attempt to get people talking again, suggested that they get changed into their robes now. At first it seemed that nobody had heard her. Harry coughed, then said "Okay, me 'n Ron will go out and find another compartment to change in.  
  
Hermionie, being the know-it-all she is corrected Harry. "Ron and I."  
  
"Uh, Hermionie, that'd just be wrong." Harry began, then suddenly stopped, as if in realization of something, and looked at Ron questioningly. Hermionie was embarrassed, she hadn't meant it that way! She was looking down at her hands in her lap, so she didn't notice the look of Harry-you- twit-shut-your-mouth-before-I-pummel-you-to-the-point-where-you-cannot- breathe-any-more that passed from Ron to Harry, but Ginny hadn't. She sniggered quietly, she'd always suspected that her brother felt something for Hermionie!  
  
Hermionie looked up at the sound of Ginny's laugh. "I didn't mean it like that Harry, and you know it!" she wanted to get them out of there before the heat on her cheeks made her as red as lava from a volcano. "So, I guess that you two can leave now" she asked questioningly, looking up at Ron, then quickly looking back at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever." Ron said, shrugging and dragging Harry out of the compartment.  
  
After they'd left, Hermione looked at Ginny. Sighing inwardly and deciding that if anyone could handle her little secret, it was Ginny. She looked up. Ginny was rummaging thorough a bag that had been stashed under their seats, looking for her school uniform. Ginny could sense Hermione's eyes on her and looked up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Will you not laugh at what I'm gonna' tell you next?" Her brown eyes filled with concern.  
  
Ginny lightheartedly chuckled, "Why would I Herm? You know I take you seriously."  
  
"Oh," She sighed, and then shrugged.  
  
"So.?" Ginny persisted, clearly interested.  
  
"Ilkrn" Hermione muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny grinned, guessing the answer already.  
  
"I like Ron." Hermione's cheeks flushed deeply.  
  
"I KNEW it!" Ginny exclaimed loudly, grinning and performing a little dance of victory.  
  
"You promised not to laugh." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"No, Hermione, you don't understand, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because this is GREAT, you guys will make the cutest couple!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Duh, Herm; he likes you! I've known it since about, oh, your fourth year."  
  
"No he doesn't. he thinks I'm just 'one of the guys'."  
  
"HERMIONE, he doesn't think that! Who lives with him?"  
  
"You do. Ginny, thanks for trying to make me feel better but, you can't change my opinion."  
  
Ginny gave a frustrated sigh. "You know, you're WORSE than Ron!"  
  
"Who are you to speak? You're still daydreaming about Harry, when you could HAVE him."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"He likes you, Gin."  
  
"If he likes me, why won't he ask me out? He knows I'd say yes."  
  
"He's in denial, but if the opportunity presented itself I know he'd realize it! I just KNOW it!" Hermione stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Whatever Hermione." Ginny commented.  
  
They both resumed their changing in silence.  
  
After Harry and Ron found a compartment to change in, Harry looked up at Ron surprised, "Why didn't you ever TELL me you liked Hermione?"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? I don't like Hermione." Ron said without much conviction; looking out the window, away from Harry.  
  
"Ron, denial isn't just a river in Egypt. I may need glasses but I'm not blind."  
  
"Shut up Harry!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon I think it's CUTE." Harry said, mimicking the tone Ginny would use in a situation like this.  
  
"Shut UP Harry!"  
  
"I think she likes you."  
  
"Really?" Ron started turning around, "I- I mean."  
  
"Oh, give it up Ron."  
  
"Well, what about you?"  
  
"What ABOUT me?"  
  
".and my sister!"  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Ginny."  
  
"Fine, whatever Harry, just, don't hurt her."  
  
Harry decided that it was best to just let Ron have his way and shut up.  
  
** Sorry it's taken me so long to update but, I've been having writer's block. Sorry all of you who read this. So, if you could just review for me maybe it'll inspire me? ** 


End file.
